


Hand in Hand

by fiona_apiston



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, First Kiss, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pining, Requited Crush, also not mentioned but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: Inspired bythistumblr post.  Jace has a huge crush on Simon, and then he finds out Simon likes him back.





	Hand in Hand

   Jace walked into the bar and sat down on one of the stools.  He felt better, now that he was away from the Institute and everyone.  He needed a break from everyone, especially a certain nerdy vampire he had a huge crush on.  Simon was so annoying, yet Jace had somehow fallen for him hard, and he didn’t know what to do about it.  There was no way Simon liked him back, so Jace had decided to never confess his feelings, but it was hard.  Every time Simon smiled at him, or, really, just smiled in general, Jace wanted to kiss him.  But, he didn’t want to ruin the friendship they were starting to build, so he never acted on his feelings.

   Jace ordered a drink, and sat there waiting for it.  A few minutes later, someone slid onto the stool next to him.  He turned, and saw Simon.

   “Hey, Jace, what’s up?”

   “Not much.”   _ Not much, besides the fact that I have a crush on you and don’t know how to deal with it,  _ Jace thought.

   Simon shook his head.  “Come on.  There’s got to be something new with you.  Um…” Simon thought for a moment, Jace patiently watching him, wanting to close the gap between them and kiss him.  “Why are you here?”

   Jace shrugged, and said the first thing he could think of to get Simon to stop questioning him.  “I’ve had a pretty serious week.  I could sure stand to do something stupid.”

   Simon nodded, then blurted out, “I’m something stupid.”

   “No, you’re not,” Jace said before realizing the full meaning of what Simon had said.  “Wait, what?”

   Simon turned away, cheeks turning pink.  “Nothing.”  He started to slide off the bar stool.

   Jace touched his arm.  “No, I’m serious.  When you said ‘I’m something stupid’...” he trailed off.

   Simon stared at bar, avoiding Jace’s eyes.  “Well, you said you wanted to do something stupid,” he whispered.

   “Do you like me?” Jace asked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

   Simon nodded, then got off the bar stool and started walking out of the bar.

   Jace froze for a few seconds before realizing that Simon was leaving, so he put some money on the bar for his drink, and ran after him.

   He caught up to Simon quickly, since he wasn’t using his vampire speed.  “Simon, wait.”

   “Leave me alone,” Simon snapped.

   “No.”

   Simon spun to face him.  “Fine, I’ll talk to you!  Go ahead, make fun of me for liking you.”

   “Why would I make fun of you?”

   “Uh, because you’re straight and would never like me?”

   “I’m bi,” Jace corrected.  “And…” He took a deep breath and quietly said, “I’ve had a crush on you for the past few months.”

   Simon stared at him.  “Are you serious?”

   “Yeah.”

   Simon shook his head.  “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked gently.

   Jace shrugged.  “I never thought you could have a crush on me.”

   Simon smiled.  “Well, I do.”  He paused, then said, “So, Jace, do you want to date me?  Because, I really want to date you.”

   Jace grinned.  “Yeah.”

   Simon looked at him, then said, “I also really want to kiss you.”  He moved closer to Jace, their faces inches apart.  “Is this okay?”

   “It’s more than okay.”

   Simon put his hands on Jace’s shoulders, leaned in, and gently kissed him.  Jace put his hands on Simon’s waist and deepened the kiss.  They broke apart, and Simon smiled at Jace.  “Was that good?”

   Jace nodded.  “Yeah, definitely,” he said, struggling to form words after what he thought would never happen, just happened.

   Simon slipped his hand into Jace’s.  “Let’s go back to the Institute.”

   Jace nodded, and they started walking, hand in hand, both of them happier than they had been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
